


Split

by Amydiddle



Series: Growing Up Parts of a Whole [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Creativity is just having a rough time but it will all be better soon, Gen, Headaches, Kid Fic, Kid Sides, Remus Sanders - Freeform, The duke - Freeform, Trapped, a new door, not edited
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-22 06:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19661782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amydiddle/pseuds/Amydiddle
Summary: Creativity is not feeling his best.He has a headache, everyone is turning down any suggest he has, and all he wants to do is sleep. So when he says something to Heart that makes him unhappy the young side takes that as his cue to leave for the day.Sleep with surely cure this as long as mysterious changes to his room don't wake him up.





	Split

**Author's Note:**

> The idea that Logic and Morality were 'Learning and Heart' and also that the sides are locked up in rooms but there developing slowly comes from an amazing fic by FrickinGwaine called "Learning for the Heart". I loved the idea a lot and adopted it into my own HCs.

Creativity felt bad.

Not in bad as ‘I did something wrong’ but bad as in ‘I should not have eaten fifteen cupcakes’. His head hurt, his stomach ached, and all the child wanted to do was curl up in his room away from the world. The best the young side could do was curl up on the couch in the hub and watch Thomas from the tv screen.

Currently the boy was riding home from school. His fingers moving as if they were legs running; running to keep up with the car and jumping over any and all buildings they passed. It was all the energy that Creativity could afford to give but soon that became too much.

“Hi C, how you doing bud?”

Lazy eyes moved from the tv screen to Heart. The side stood next to the couch with a concerned look on his face.

“…icky. Like millions of ground up slugs have been forced into my stomach.”

Heart cringed.

“O-or like I have an infestation of flies buzzing around my head.”

Creativity looked back at the screen. Thomas was gazing out of the car window bored.

“Wonder what it would be like to jump out of a moving car.”

“What?”

Creativity looked back at Heart. He did not understand why the other looked so scared or disgusted with the suggestion.

“What would it be like to jump out of a moving car. Superheroes in movies do it all the time. The trick to survive is just tuck and rolling I think,” he moved to sit up, but the headache pounded more fiercely, “I would show you but my head is about to crack open from the inside like a new born baby bird.”

“I wouldn’t want to see. How could you even suggest something like that? It would hurt Thomas.”

“It was just a thought,” Creativity mumbled.

“Well, it was a bad thought. You shouldn’t think those kinds of things.”

Creativity locked his gaze on the outside world. Thomas had an uncomfortable look on his face; the poor kid now had his knees drawn up to his chest and was staring at the back of the car seat.

“I’m…I’m going to go bed.”

“Creativity.”

The youngest side stood up and took a moment to steady himself before he started to move down the hall. With every step the headache seemed to get louder. It blocked out the sound of whatever Heart tried to say.

He felt grateful for the calming nature of his room. The golden light that bathed him. The dim lights that accommodated for his pain. As he moved towards the bed his usual Peter Pan outfit changed into his pajamas.

The cool touch of the pillow was all the side needed to forget the exchange that had just happened in the living room. He fell into a dreamless sleep easily; not even his headache could prevent that.

* * *

He opened his eyes reluctantly and rubbed at his face. His mouth felt like sandpaper and everything in him wanted to go back into the darkness of sleep town, but something had woken him up. There had to be a reason.

Creativity looked around his room. Everything seemed to be in order. The ceiling was covered in stars. The floor had small glowing mushroom scattered around. His door was shut. The door on the side of the room was open-.

Wait.

There had never been a door there before.

The young side pushed himself off the bed and moved towards the new doorway. Bare feet left a trail in the plush carpet as he moved.

The door matched the one that led into his room perfectly excepted for a few small details. One was that it was a dark oak, almost black, in color. The next was the designs were cast in silver instead of gold. The warm energy that radiated off his own door did not radiate off this one. This one radiated a cold, unyielding void.

This door, also, did not have a handle.

Cautiously, the young side peaked his head into the new room.

“Hello?”

Another step forward.

“Anyone in here?”

The room mirrored his perfectly. The carpet mimicked grass, the trees on the walls made it look like a forest, and the ceiling was dotted with a starry sky. Except…something was off about it all. The grass looked more dead, the sky had more clouds, and the tress looked more menacing. In the distance, behind the painted trees, a tower sat on a hill.

“Alright, this isn’t funny,” Creativity laughed awkwardly, “Who’s pranking me? Is it you Heart? Did you make this other room? ‘Cause you are missing quite a few details.”

His feet took him to the middle of the room. He stood directly under the moon in the sky and cast a long shadow over the place. It stretched across the room until it hit the doorway that he had just walked into.

As soon as the shadow touched the frame it swung shut with a slam.

Fear jolted into the young side as he rushed forward. His hands desperate to find a doorknob. To get out. To get help.

“This isn’t funny anymore!”

There was no handle. Just like before he-.

“Heart! Learning!”

Fists hit the door in hopes of getting someone’s attention. The knowledge that no one could hear through a side’s door before they were ready to emerge did not stop him. This was not that. He had emerged. He had friends. He had to get back.

“Someone!”

He kicked at the door hard. The thick wood did not budge an inch but left his foot pounding in protest.

“Anyone please.”

The child sunk down onto his knees, forehead pressed against the door.

“They will come find me,” he told himself, “They will notice that I am gone and come find me. Th-then…then everything will be zombies and hellfire.”

He blinked. Ready to correct himself but found he did not want to. He did not have to since Heart was not here to tell him to.

“Everything will be okay.”

* * *

Creativity sat up from his bed with a yawn and a stretch. The headache from the night before seemed to have disappeared with his decision to sleep. Still he had to admit that something about him felt…off. Maybe it was yesterday’s incident?

A scrub to the face and he was on his feet. He stretched a little but did not find any part of him that was unhappy with how he had slept the night before. So it could not be that. As he moved towards his door, he tried to make a mental check list. The golden glow transformed his outfit from the sleepwear back into his daytime choice of clothing.

_Wooden sword? Have that._

_Disney songs? Got the whole anthology._

_Maybe I’m just hungry. Probably that. Just hungry._

He did not spare a glance to the new doorway in his room. Simply moved past it and back out into the mindscape. A cheery greeting ready to welcome in the new day with his fellow sides.

**Author's Note:**

> Slowly figuring out how to add Remus into the narrative. 'The Door' is going to be edited accordingly.


End file.
